Asahi
'Appearance' Asahi has light yellow eyes, black long with a bit light blue dyed hair. Looks like a pretty boy. Casual look and comfy. Has an earing in his left ear. His hair often tied up like ponytail. He just wear a white coat and black shirt. 'Personality' Unknownly, he is a super otaku that loves animanga. Asahi is a logic person that doesn't believe in ghost but believe in aliens. People often mistake him as a girl, but he just leave-it-be. Hates playboy, pervert old men, spoilt people, noisy people, junkies, people who uses appearance to get something (someone who act moe or glare or use sexy clothes). He doesn't like chit-chat and do other useless thing, but likes to defend weaklings. A stupid vegetarian because of his super-baka mode on cookings. His life purpose is only for mangas animes and blueberries. He will do anything to get them. And also, a crazy sleeper. 'History' He's head of his father's company. His father want to make sure his safety so he made him learn aikido. And seeing his madness on anime he use it to make him study the way to survive and manage times foods and money. He brought him to Jogjakarta, studies Canvas-Ranger High School in Indonesia, his lovely wife's country. 'As a Ranger' Asahi feels so good when he knew fruits and vegetables in Indonesia are freaking cheap, but get actually mad when realized the blueberries don't as cheap as he tought. He only gets a little amount of pocket money, so he do part-time work on a book store, and saving money to buy mangas. inspired by Emily, Asahi open an anime theater room at night. It'll cost 10k rupiahs and food if you want to watch there for 2 hours. alcohol, cigarettes, and pervert are prohibited. Apparently, he becomes a kyudo 'illegal' sensei, a shinkansen delivery for Ryuto ice cream company. 'Relationships' *Emily likes to ask Asahi about Japanese culture. Fortunately, they're in same high school, so they can speak about the same topic and like to help when Asahi wants to cook.When Asahi's money is low because his jetset lifestyle ago and minim food, he calls Emily to cook him. Asahi often lend her his original DVD and mangas. *When he meets Sinlaire in cat form, Asahi brought her to his house because he loves cat. Suddenly, she turns into a woman. Asahi is very shocked when he listen her explanations. He insist that she's only a freak cosplayer who use cat's ears everywhere and good at juggle. She is resentful because he calls her a freak cosplayer. From that time, Sinlaire tries to convince asahi that magic does exist! *Luna often borrows Asahi's stuff or rental for sure. Sometimes she likes to owe or pay him with foods. *Asahi never likes to stay close or see this person, he likes to eat meat! And lately, because Stravinsky called Asahi with 'blueberry', Asahi called him back as 'sutorabuerri-san' because his hair is red like strawberry. *Asahi likes to sleep in the middle of Sieben's lesson, and because they like to drink some tea, Sieben gives additional lesson to Asahi. *When Reine plays her flute in Asahi's roof, he was watching anime because he's tired after working. Finally, Asahi mad from the window, but he's used to it and feel strange it there isn't Reine's flute sound. *Rei fix Asahi's game console, and for the payment, Rei also can play with that console too. *Asahi wants to throw trash into the rubbish bin, but it seems failed. Because seeing that, Souten was shocked. "Can't you throw?" Asahi doesn't accept it forced Souten to throw it. And he also can't. From that moment, they became friend in the same boat. *Asahi's division friend who always back up him when he's attacking enemies is Alice. Her accuracy is zero, because of that, Asahi helps her to learn about archery. *Asahi became Pharos's cooking experiment. Although it's weird, but it's delicious. And this two 'ox' are very hard to waken up if 10th division wants to work. *Ryuzaki is Asahi's high school friend. Ryu reprove Asahi who's only eats vegetable and Asahi backs to reprove Ryu who's only eats road side food. *Asahi sees Devina in the road when she's doing puzzles. Accidentaly, he's playing puzzle games and ask her to acquainted. *Nero who is a witch and Asahi accidentally looks when she's practicing in division office. Asahi often tells her about aliens with lots of question where we are, where dimension or galaxy where she's come from. 'References' http://kotoza2nd.deviantart.com/ *